Deep within me
by cuspidor
Summary: Albel comes on another mission to recover an artifact for the party...what adventures await?


Deep within me

Hello this is cuspidor. This is hopefully one of many fanfictions but I will be finishing this story before I go of and do something else…but only time will tell.

"Maggots," said the swordsman after he slashed his blade deep over the gullet of a creature.

A giant dragon descended upon him and was able to launch a giant breath attack on him. Albel sidestepped and avoided the attack. His left hand then grew a crimson color and then he took five hits at the dragon. The dragon fell down in a mangled heap trying to get up. Lifting up his blade he slashed the dragon a couple of times before the life disappeared from its eyes.

Albel smirked, sheathing his blade, and saying, "Should've laid low while you still had the chance".

He then proceeded to look around him and smile.

"It's been quiet since the fool died," Albel said.

"Just who are we talking about, Albel?" Fayt said coming up from behind him.

"The maggot that dared to stand in our way," he replied.

"You mean Luther?" Fayt asked.

Albel grunted and continued along his way.

"Hey wait, the rest of us are going to go to another planet…just wanted to see if you wanted to come," Fayt said.

"Why would I waste my time with you fools?" Albel said turning his head slightly.

Fayt shrugged and said, "We could use you sword arm…"

Albel stopped and turned on his heel saying, "What's the mission?"

"We think we found something that would help Quark," Fayt said crossing his arms together.

Albel thought about his options for a couple of minutes and said, "Fine lead the way fool".

Fayt spoke into his communicator and a few minutes later they were teleported onto the Diplo.

"I see you made it, Nox," Nell said her arms crossing.

"So it seems, got a problem with that, worm?"

She looked up with a look of disdain and said, "I'm just glad we have another arm".

"Now we shouldn't be fighting let us think off happier things," a teenager with platinum hair said.

Albels nerves were being grated when he heard her voice and said, "Why did we bring the brat?"

"Hey!" Peppita said, "I've trained hard and—"

"Never mind him we have more important things to deal with," Maria said walking in.

"Hmph," Albel said about to walk away.

"Hey, hey, where are you going?" Cliff said punching one fist into his open hand.

"We all need to briefed about the mission," Mirage said briskly.

Albel leaned against the wall and said, "Think I would go into battle unaware of the area I am to attack? Then you really are fools".

Everyone was quiet for a moment until Maria told what the battle plan was.

"If we strike here it would result in the main force being drawn out to this area," Maria said drawing it on the computer "Then a selected group can infiltrate the base and take the artifact".

Albel smirked and said, "Hmph, your plan is no good".

"What?" Maria asked bewildered.

"You're trying to limit down the amount of casualties by throwing us into more danger, where in fact we could go through eliminate these positions," Albel said drawing on the map "That would render them hopeless—"

"But—" Maria interrupted.

"And then we can infiltrate the base where it is kept which you have informed us is the church on the other side of the town," Albel said continuing on.

Everyone was quiet for a moment.

"What is it fools?" Albel asked his hand on his katana.

Everyone looked at each other and then Fayt said, "That is an okay idea Albel, but we don't want to kill thousands of people unnecessary".

"Hmph, the strong will crush the weak, that is how life goes," Albel said darkly.

"We know your position," Maria said "But we want to spare the most lives…okay?"

"Bah, go ahead, I'll crush whatever maggots stand in my way," Albel said flexing his clawed hand.

Everyone had a brief look at each other before Maria said, "Good it is agreed, we will be landing a few miles away from the castle so prepare for a journey".

Albel was the first to go, thinking, 'Maggots…should have listened to me'.

He then flexed his clawed hand saying, "I can't wait".

Time seemed to slow for Albel as he trained his slashes on the ship. His body was going through the motions again. A backhand slash and then bringing the blade down again to deal its punishment on the spot hit before it. Then his clawed hand would reach in gorging out whatever it hit, and then bringing his blade to deal wide arcs in front of him. Back and forth his blade would slash across the chest of his minds enemy. A clawed hand into the red-eyed face, a forward thrust with the blade into the chest, and then pulling the claw out, a grab at the uncaring face. Albel then went into a fury of slashes against the arrogant, paranoid, antisocial, weakling. Ripping him into shreds. Taking away that small smile with an well-aimed claw. Sentencing those eyes with the bittersweet last look. The victor's smile and gleaming red eyes were short-lived as saw the man rise. Red eyes meeting red eyes, smiles meeting smiles, and that is when Albel charged. Yelling at the image he rose his clawed hand to smack that precarious grin off his face.

"Albel," he heard on the intercom system "We're closing on the planet…head to the transporters".

Albel then stopped his assault and thought looking around, 'I guess you got off easy'.

He then sighed and then sheathing his blade walked away from the arena.

Well I hope that was enough…I will be writing more in a short amount of undetermined time…hopefully in a week of two…if there is a big out cry…wink wink…but to be honest it doesn't matter…I think this story is great.


End file.
